Faux Enemies
by BeckyLuvsTwilight
Summary: Bella and Edward play a game of cat and mouse at Jasper and Alice's wedding. Will they get caught? One-shot AH/AU/OOC Mature Content Lemons Complete!


A/N hello my lovelies, guess what my HUSBAND wrote another one-shot for our reading pleasure. I have to say it is pretty HOT!!! Mature Content, you have been warned. AH/OOC

Disclaimer: We do not own Twilight, We just love the characters!!!

Faux Enemies

EPOV

My best friend Jasper had started dating his fiancé Alice about five years ago. For the last year they have been planning this grand wedding on the beach outside of San Diego, California. It was a week before the wedding and Jasper had asked me, his best-man, to get the other guys together for the last fitting of our tuxedos.

The next day we all showed up at the tux shop, bright and early as Jasper had wanted. For the next four hours Jasper, Me, and our two buddies Emmett and Ben, finished our fittings and final adjustments, getting ready to ship them to the hotel that we would be staying at.

It was now only four days till the wedding. Jasper and Alice had decided to have their bachelor and bachelorette parties in the one and only Las Vegas, Nevada. They had booked two suites, one at the MGM Grand and one at the New York, New York. Jasper and us guys stayed at the New York, New York, as Alice and all the bridal party stayed at the MGM Grand. Jasper and Alice had set up each others parties and they had both opted for strippers. Jasper had arranged for some Chippendales to be at Alice's party and Alice had sent over some of the girls from The Olympic to Jasper's party.

Jasper and Alice knew that neither would stray and they always were comfortable in that fact, they had that connection from the start.

As the party raged on, Jasper and the other guys were getting hammered and enjoying the show. I wasn't complaining, the girls were all smoking hot and I have to say, Alice sure does have good taste in picking out women to tease Jasper. I was sure that Jasper had done the same for Alice's entertainment.

Half way through the party, I was starting to get pretty hammered myself and I remembered that I had forgotten Jasper's gift down in the SUV that we had rented. I told Jasper, "Hey buddy, I'll be right back, I need to go get something real quick".

He replied, "Hurry back, the show is just getting good!"

I ran down through the casino and went to the valet. When I asked where our SUV was, he told me that they had to park it over with the rest of the wedding party's vehicles over at the MGM. So I headed over to the valet at the MGM. After working my way threw crowd after crowd and huffing it threw two casinos, I was glad to get to the valet's station at the MGM. I asked the attendant for the keys, after showing him my ID, and headed for the vehicle.

As I came around the corner and headed for the SUV, I noticed it was fairly dark. I opened the back up and started rifling threw all the stuff we had in the back. I then heard a woman's voice from behind me say,

"What the hell are you doing in our car?"

When I turned around to see who it was and ask what she was talking about, seems how this was the vehicle that we rented. I noticed it was Bella, Alice's Maid of Honor.

"God damn Bella, you scared the fuck out of me."

"Edward, is that you?" she asked.

"Well its not the Easter bunny, of course its me, who else would be down here? Aren't you supposed to be upstairs with Alice and the girls enjoying your cock-fest?" I said jokingly.

She replied, "I came down to get Alice's gift, I had forgotten it down here in all the rush of things. Besides, what the fuck are you doing over here anyways? I figured that you and the boys would be enjoying the Hooters convention that is going on in your room".

"I was, but I too forgot Jasper's gift in the car and when I went to get it, they told me that they needed the room, so they parked it over here with the rest of the wedding party's cars. It was a cluster fuck just to get over here."

She looked at me and said, "Damn Edward, don't get your panties in a bunch, besides you have all night."

I answered back, "Whatever Bella, why don't you pull your panties out of your ass and find Alice's gift, and quit giving me shit already!"

She quickly replied, "I would, but I'm not wearing any panties right now!"

As I turned to look at her again, she was just standing there, staring at me with an evil little grin on her face. Then I really took a moment to see what she was wearing. She had on this low cut top that was barely covering her breasts, no bra, a short black mini-skirt, and a pair of tall, black heels. Her top was so loose and low cut, that if she sneezed, her tits would fall right out, and her skirt was so short that if she had to bend over for anything, she would expose herself to the whole world.

Fuck me

I smiled and said, "Well Bella, don't you have a gift that you have to find", and pointed to the back of the other SUV.

She chuckled and said, "Yah, your right, I do."

As she opened the back door on her vehicle, she slightly bent over and started to dig threw a few bags. I took a few steps to the side and sure enough, Bella was telling the truth, her skirt had moved up enough to expose the lower half of her firm, smooth ass cheeks and show just a hint of her mound.

Without missing a beat.

"Is there something that I can do to help?"

She replied, "I don't know Edward, is there anything that you think I need help with?"

By now my erection was pressing against my jeans, just dying to get out. I took a few steps toward her and grabbed her waist with both hands and slowly pressed my raging manhood against her backside.

She slightly moaned and said, "What are you doing Edward?"

"I'm helping you look for Alice's gift."

She turned her head over her shoulder and said, "Ok, but I did not get Alice one of those," as she reached between us and grabbed a hold of my cock.

"Well, is it a custom for the best-man and the maid of honor to exchange gifts?" I blurted out.

She replied, "Is this your gift to me then?" As she rubbed her hand over my bulge.

"Yes, and what I'm going to do to you with it," I chuckled. "So Bella, where is my gift from you?"

She grabbed one of my hands and placed it on one of her breasts and moved my other hand to her crotch.

"Will these do for you?"

I replied, "If you are willing, sure, I'll except those!"

She smiled and said, "Oh yes, I'm willing! Just remember, 'what happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas'!"

"Whatever you say Bella."

She then reached inside one of her bags, pulled out a condom, and handed it to me.

"Not just yet, we will get to that in awhile. Right now I just want you to stay in this position."

With that, I dropped to my knees and grabbed her hips with both hands as I dove straight between her thighs, burying my face deep into her sex. My tongue made its way over her mound, working across her clit and threw the folds of her moist flower, stopping a moment to lick at her entrance, then continuing all the way to her cute little ass. She moaned out when my tongue brushed across her ass and then I returned to start back at her clit. I did this maneuver several times before I really concentrated on her sweet folds. As I licked up her sweet nectar, I reached up under her and rubbed one finger over her clit as my tongue danced around her opening. She quickly started to grind her hips, really pressing herself against my face. I then inserted my finger into her tight, wet pussy as I moved up to play with her ass. This really made her quicken the thrusts of her hips against my face.

"Ok Edward, as much as I love what you are doing, its now my turn to work you up."

With that said, she stood up, turned me around, and sat me on the back bumper as I laid back against the bags in the back of the SUV. She grabbed a hold of my jeans and unbuttoned the fly. She then pulled down my boxers and jeans until they were at my ankles. She reached into the back of the vehicle and grabbed a blanket, laying it down so she could kneel on it. As she leaned forward, taking my cock into her hand, she started to stroke its length, while her other hand massaged my balls. She then leaned in further and gently kissed the head of my cock, slowly licking off the pre-cum at the tip.

"Damn Edward, you taste good!" she said with a smile on her face. She then inserted the entire length into her mouth with one quick move and I moaned out loud when the tip hit the back of her throat.

"Wow, I had no idea you were so talented."

As she sucked and stroked my member, I leaned over and smacked her on her bare ass cheek. She moaned onto my cock and slightly nibbled on it as well.

I felt myself getting close. I pulled Bella off my cock.

"Enough of the foreplay, bend over and grab on to the bumper."

I quickly got behind her as she assumed the position and I gave her a little smack on her ass cheek.

She quickly turned her head and said, "Enough of that shit, now fuck me Edward!"

I quickly rolled on the condom and eased up to the delicate folds of her moist mound. As I placed my member at the entrance to her pussy, she quickly thrust herself onto me cock in one fast movement, causing both of us to moan out in pleasure. As I started to speed up the pace of my thrusting, Bella matched it with her own thrusts. Quickly our moan turned to grunts as we both fucked each other for all we were worth.

Bella started to scream out, "Yes Edward, fuck me harder, give me all you got!"

At one point I was worried that someone would hear us, but it felt to good to care. _Fuck it, its Vegas right! _I then slid my thumb down her back and across her ass until I was massaging her backside entrance.

As I slowly slid it inside her ass, she let out a loud moan and started to back against me even harder.

Before long, my climax had built to the verge of explosion and I started to feel Bella's internal muscles grip my manhood as her own climax had started.

"Give me everything you got Edward. I want to cum together!"

As the waves of my orgasm started to wash over me, my cock pulsed and spasmed inside her hot, slick, velvety pussy and she tightened around my shaft as her own orgasm intensified. She quickly reached back and pushed my hand down on her ass, thrusting my thumb all the way inside her backside. This sent her over the edge as she had yet another orgasm wash over her. As the waves of our pleasure continued, I could feel her juices wash over my manhood and down our legs.

As our climaxes started to subside, I quickly withdrew myself from her and dropped to my knees to lap up her juices. After I was finished, she turned around and pushed me against the bumper, removing the condom, and licked up the juices off of me.

When she was finished, she got up, smiled at me and said, "That tasted great!"

I replied, "Yes you did!"

She then quickly pulled her skirt down and adjusted her top while leaning over me, grabbing the gift for Alice.

"Well Edward, that was great, but I have to get this gift up to Alice now, not a word to anyone about this."

"No problem, I have to get back and give Jasper his present."

As Bella walked away, I pulled up my jeans, quickly shut the back of their SUV, walked over to our SUV, grabbed Jasper's gift, and shut the door.

I quickly made my way over to our suite. As I walked through the door, Jasper asked, "God Edward, what took you so long? You are really missing the show. Grab a beer and come sit down, we have some strippers to watch!"

I placed Jasper's gift on the counter and said, "Hey Jasper, we all chipped in and got you this gift, but you can open it after we get done with the titty show!"

After another three and a half hours of watching four completely nude strippers do pretty much everything possible to each other, the party came to an end and we walked them to the door. After the strippers left and everything calmed down, it was only Jasper and I left awake.

I grabbed Jasper's his gift.

"Congratulations man!" Raising our beers to each other, I toasted him.

"To friends!"

He opened his gift and it was a gold watch that we had engraved with the message "Jasper and Alice, May love keep you together."

Jasper leaned over and patted me on the back, "I love you guys!"

"I know, best wishes bro."

Soon Jasper and I passed out from the combination of alcohol and the lack of sleep.

The next thing I knew, the phone started to ring. As I answered it, I realized it was our 9:00am wake-up call. I hurried around, waking Jasper and the other guys. We all gathered up our stuff and I told Jasper that I would go and check us out and meet all of them at the valet's desk. After I checked us out, we headed over to the nearest gas station to fill up for the long drive ahead of us.

When we got to the gas station, Jasper went inside to use the restroom, as for Emmett and Ben, they had already passed back out. I filled the gas tank, then I went inside to pay.

I went to the cooler to grab an energy drink for the long drive when Alice walked over and said, "Hey Edward, long night? Jasper looks beat, I hope you guys had fun."

I replied, "Yah, it was a long night and the party was great. Did you ladies like the party that Jasper and I set up for you?"

"Yes, it was really good, but I didn't know that you helped Jasper plan it."

"He really wanted something memorable and asked me to help him with it." I replied.

"Well in that case, Thank You! It was memorable all right!" she chuckled.

I replied with a laugh, "I'm sure last night will be memorable for everyone!"

Then Alice said, "Oh yah, I'm sorry about Bella last night. She told me that you two had a run in at the car last night. Something about the two of you forgetting Jasper's and my gifts in the cars. She said that you told her that she should shut her trap and go watch the cock-fest. And then she called you a dick and told you that after you are done watching the fake titty club, you should go to the bathroom and try to fuck yourself."

I chuckled a bit and replied, "Yah, we did have a nice conversation, didn't we."

The next several hours were a total blur as we drove to the coast outside of San Diego, California. Emmett and Ben were so drunk from the night before, they decided to sleep most of the trip. As for Jasper and me, we listened to some music and made small talk, mostly about what was going to happen before the wedding tomorrow. We discussed that we needed to check in at the hotel, grab some showers, get dressed, and meet everyone for the rehearsal dinner at 8:00pm.

Once we arrived at the hotel and checked in, we realized that we had a couple of hours to go until the rehearsal dinner. We quickly grabbed our bags, rushed to our rooms, and grabbed our showers, that we all desperately needed. As soon as we were all dressed, we met down in the lobby of the hotel. We still had about an hour to go and the staff was still setting up, so Jasper said, "Hey guys, lets go and watch the game for a while and grab a couple of cold ones."

I replied, "Sure, you know it will take the women forever to get ready. I am sure that they will be down here right at 8:00pm sharp."

We made our way over to the bar in the dining room and grabbed a few beers. Then we headed back into the lobby, making our way into the entertainment room, and turned on the game.

It was about 7:45 when Jasper's dad had to come in to retrieve us. As we walked into the dinning room, everything was now set up and ready to go. Sure enough, it was 8:00 when the bridal party decided to grace us with their presence. Jasper and Alice talked with the minister and the wedding party gathered for a practice run. We discussed and went over every detail for about an hour. When everyone was clear on their own duties, we finally called it quits and sat down for dinner.

By the looks of it, no expense was spared. Instead of a traditional dinner, Jasper and Alice decided to have a buffet. There was so much to choose from that there was no way that anyone could complain about not getting what they wanted.

Jasper came over to me and said, "I heard from Alice that you and Bella had got into it back in Vegas. I'm sorry bro, but you know that she has been Alice's best friend for years, and at times she is kind of a pain in the ass. But look at it this way, in just over 24 hours, she can be someone else's pain in the ass."

I chuckled and said, "Yep, you guys will head off on your honeymoon, Emmett and Ben are going back to Vegas for a couple of days, and I hear that the bridal party is going to stay here for the next three days. As for me, I need to get back and take care of some shit for work."

Jasper looked a little bummed out and said, "Man, I am sorry that you couldn't get that big of a break, I'm sure that you would have had a blast with Emmett and Ben in Vegas."

I replied, "Oh well, I have some vacation time coming up soon and besides I have that time-share in Vegas. Who knows, maybe I will go there in a few months. You know, blow some of my savings!"

As soon as dinner was over, it was still only 11:00, so I decided to go for a walk on the beach to digest the huge meal that I just ate. I walked down to the pier and on my way back, I heard some splashing in the water. I walked on top of the breaker wall, just off the hotel's property and saw a pile of clothes lying on the rocks. I looked in the water and noticed someone swimming in the surf. When I looked at the clothes, I noticed that it was the dress that Bella was wearing at dinner tonight.

As an evil grin swept across my face, I picked up the clothes and yelled out in a soft voice, "I wonder who's clothes these are?"

Bella quickly stopped and looked over in my direction. When she realized it was me she said, "Edward, what the fuck are you doing out here and why do you have my clothes?"

I replied, "Well, I was taking a walk on the beach, until I heard someone splashing around and I thought that someone might be drowning or something."

"Well does it look like I can't swim?" she said in a sarcastic tone.

I replied, "It looks like you can swim just fine, but it would be really hard to make it to the hotel completely nude without anyone noticing you!"

She replied, "Please Edward, don't be a dick. I bet that I could convince you to give me back my clothes, after all, I heard that you love to gamble!"

As I took a seat on the rocks, I said, "Ok, I'll take that bet, do your worst."

No sooner than I finished my sentence, Bella slowly rose out of the water. As soon as she was standing straight up, I realized that the water must of only been a couple of feet deep, the surf washed against her mid-thigh.

To be quite honest, she was stunning in the moon light. Her hair was slicked back and ran down her back, just shy of her ass. Her ass was firm and well rounded, her pubic hair was neatly trimmed so she could wear a bikini, and her breasts were perfect in every way. Smooth, round, and easily able to fill at least a C-cup or better. Her hour glass shape sparkled as the moon reflected off the water.

Then she slowly walked over to the edge of the rocks and slightly leaned onto the rock below me. As she glanced up, she said, "Is there something I can do to get my clothes back, or should I say something I can do to you?"

By now the massive bulge in my pants was obvious as her eyes were glued to it. I quickly stood up and said, "Well, now that you mention it, I do see a nice quiet spot over there in the sand." I walked over and sat down in the sand. She quickly pushed me backwards and jumped on top of me.

As I started to fondle her breasts, she started to grind her hips as she rubbed her sex against my raging erection.

Quickly, she slid down and undid my fly, pulling out my manhood and massaging the entire length with her hand.

I sat up and grabbed her leg, then I lifted her entire body and completely spun her around and then returned back to the sand as she straddled my face.

As I grabbed her by the waist, my tongue shot out to lick her moist folds. She then quickly inserted my entire length into her warm mouth and ran her tongue around the shaft.

She tasted great, her nectar was sweet, with a hint of the salt water. As we worked each other over, her juices really started to flow and she was letting a few of her moans escape from around my cock.

Before long, she quickly pulled my cock from her mouth and moaned out, "Oh Fuck, I'm Cumming!"

As the waves of pleasure washed over her, she bathed my tongue and lips with her sweet nectar that I quickly lapped up.

As her orgasm subsided, she turned and said, "Do you have a condom, because I really want to fuck right now!"

I replied, "There is one in my pants pocket." I then returned to sucking on her clit as she quickly found the condom and rolled it over my cock.

Then as fast as she could, she slid around and straddled my cock, quickly grabbing a hold of it and guided herself down onto its length until I was fully inside her. As she started to thrust, she let out a series of soft moans, and I started to fondle her breasts, softly tweaking the nipples between my fingers.

As she picked up her pace, her moans intensified and a few moans escaped my lips as she now pounded herself onto my cock.

I started to feel the walls of her pussy tighten around my shaft and it was all to much to handle. I moaned out, "Fuck Bella, I'm Cumming!"

As I tweaked her nipples a little harder, she yelled out, "Oh God, I'm Cumming Too!" Wave after wave of pleasure swept over us and as our climaxes subsided, we heard Jasper and Alice call out Bella's name.

I looked at her and said, "Oh fuck, someone is coming."

She replied, "Just leave my clothes here and I will get back in the water, you can run over there by those rocks. Hurry, they are coming down the beach."

She quickly ran into the water, and I quickly pulled up my pants and ran behind some rocks. I then quickly removed the condom and threw it into a nearby trash can. Then I straightened up my clothes and finished brushing the sand off myself. I removed my shoes and socks and rolled up my pants legs to appear that I had been walking through the surf. I then heard Jasper and Alice start talking to Bella, asking her what she was doing.

I came walking up the beach with my shoes in my hand and asked, "What's up guys? You know, the pier has a real nice view off it."

Then I noticed that Alice was holding Bella's dress and I asked her, "Hey Alice, who's dress?"

Jasper pointed to the water and said, "Bella decided to take a late night swim."

I chuckled and said out loud, "Hey Bells, you know that you could catch crabs out there, you know the big kind."

She replied, "Fuck off asshole, now would you and Jasper mind turning around so I can get out of the water and back in my dress."

I replied, "Sure thing your highness."

As Jasper and I turned around, Alice quickly took her dress to her and she slipped it on and said, "You know Edward, you really are an ass."

"Whatever you say Bells", I blurted out.

Then we all walked back to the hotel, not really saying a word to each other.

Then Jasper said, "Hey guys, get some sleep, we have a big day tomorrow."

I told them, "Well, good night then, I'll see you two in the morning."

Bells then asked, "Hey, where are you two going?"

Jasper replied, "We are going to check out the pier."

I looked at Bella and said, What's it to you anyways?"

She quickly snapped back, "Oh, fuck off Edward!"

I replied, "Well, good night to you too, princess!" with that we walked our separate ways and I went back to the room and fell asleep.

I awoke the next morning to the screeching sound of the alarm clock. As I looked at the time, it was 6:30am, and Jasper was already in the shower. I called over to Emmett and Ben's room to make sure that they were awake as well. As Jasper exited the bathroom, he said, "Well buddy, just three and a half more hours and Alice will be officially my wife."

I replied, "Yah, luckily you found the right one to be with so soon. What's it been, five years since you guys started going out and now the two of you are getting married. Knowing my luck, I will die a single man."

Jasper smiled and said, "I know you, when you're ready to settle down and stop chasing tail, you will find the right woman."

I chuckled and replied, "That is a hard choice, tail or commitment, I just don't know. I'm still fairly young, maybe when I get a little older."

Jasper laughed and shook his head as I headed into the bathroom to shower. When I was done, I got dressed for a quick breakfast with Jasper and the boys.

By the time that breakfast was over, it was 8:30. I looked at Jasper and said, "Well man, we have an hour and a half to get into our tux and get down to the beach for the ceremony."

The four of us headed back to our rooms and Jasper's dad joined us for a little heart to heart with Jasper. We all met in Jasper's and my room, pulled out our tuxedos that were all neatly hung in the closet, and proceeded to put on our attire. As Emmett and Ben finished dressing, as well as myself, I looked over at Jasper and he was struggling with his bow-tie.

I walked over to him and proceeded to tie it for him as I said, "Take it easy Jasper, I got it. Just keep your eye on the prize, because in less than a half an hour, Alice will be your prize. Believe me, you are getting a hell of a prize buddy, we would all love to have half the woman that Alice is."

He quickly calmed down and said, "You're right Edward, Alice is the greatest woman I have ever known!"

I smiled and replied, "Yah I know, and I still think that you are a lucky son of a bitch for snagging her before anyone else could."

Jasper's dad looked us over and made sure that every detail was perfect and then said, "Well boys, you all pass the inspection of an ex-drill sergeant, so let's get out to the beach. We have about 15 minutes until the ceremony starts and we don't want to be late."

As we walked onto the beach, I noticed that Jasper and Alice had invited a lot of family and friends. There must have been at least 200 or more in attendance and the entire set up was very elaborate, but elegant. _Alice sure knows how to plan things and has great taste._

As the ceremony began, Jasper and us guys took our places at the alter, and we watched as one by one, each of the bridesmaids and the maid-of-honor made their way to the alter. All of their dresses were simple but elegant. They were a light peach in color, the length was just above the knee, and they were slightly form fitting with a low bust-line and spaghetti straps to accentuate their shoulders and cleavage.

All of the ladies were stunning and I whispered to Jasper, "Damn, if Alice's bridesmaids look like that, then you are really going to have some eye candy hanging on your arm soon."

He whispered back, "She told me that I was going to love her dress, but she did not want her bridal party to look hideous either."

Then Alice's father walked out as she walked beside him. Jasper sighed deeply at the sight of Alice. Her dress was fairly simple, but with touches of elegance. The bust-line was low cut, just lower than the bridesmaids' dresses which showed off her ample cleavage. The length was about mid-calf with a short train that was about two or three feet long. She wore a simple veil and as her father handed her off to Jasper, she turned slightly to hand her bouquet to Bella, showing Jasper the back of her dress that had a heart shape cut-out that plunged down to the small of her back.

Jasper gasped out quietly as a grin from ear to ear appeared on his face. Alice quickly turned around and took Jasper's hands in hers.

The ceremony went off without a hitch and in just under an hour, Jasper and Alice were officially husband and wife. They took their walk down the isle and up towards the reception hall. Then were followed by Bella and I, Emmett and Rose, and last but not least, Ben and Angela.

As we arrived in the reception hall, I quickly excused myself, telling Jasper that I had to go up to the room and retrieve my camera. As I was heading down the hall, back to the reception, Bella quickly came out of nowhere and shoved me into one of the linen closets.

I quickly asked her, "What the fuck Bella, I have to get back with this camera!"

She grabbed the camera and tossed it on a pile of sheets and said, "Look Edward, I need my 'delicates pressed' and there is no one else here to do it."

As she said this, she quickly pulled up her dress to expose her thigh-high clad legs and fully exposed mound, for she was not wearing any panties.

I quickly reached over and locked the door, sliding a chair under the door handle, just in case. As I turned around to face Bella again, she was lifting her dress up even further to remove it over her head. While she removed her dress, carefully so she did not mess up her hair. I admired what she was wearing. Under her dress she wore a set of thigh-highs that were attached to a garter-belt and a strapless shelf bra with ¼ cups. Her nipples were erect and the sight of her dressed like this made my cock stiff, almost instantly. The garter-belt and the bra were peach colored to match the dress and the thigh-highs were nude color, she was also wearing her heals that matched the dress.

"Holy Fuckhot!"

I then walked over to her and grabbed her by the waist, quickly raising her up and placing her on top of a large table. I then moved into suck on her firm tits and to play with her nipples. With my left hand, I massaged her breasts as my tongue played with her nipples. Then moved my right hand between her thighs and gently rubbed her moist mound. I quickly inserted two of my fingers into the warm, moist center and started to work her hot spot.

She quickly let out a soft moan and started to thrust herself onto my hand. She then reached down and grabbed a hold of my cock.

"Is your iron ready for my delicates?"

I quickly replied, "This iron is nice and hot, it is going to take out all of your wrinkles." As I pulled out a condom and rolled it over my shaft, Bella grabbed some sheets and placed them behind her head as she laid back on the table.

I slowly eased up to the entrance of her womanhood and gently inserted myself into her until I was fully inside her. As I started to thrust into her, she let out a series of moans that seamed to increase as my pace quickened. Her hands grabbed a hold of the edge of the table and she really started to thrust herself onto my cock. I could really feel her using her internal muscles to work over my manhood. She then grabbed her legs and pulled them to her chest, which in turn let me penetrate her deeper. As I thrust my cock as deep as I could go, she let out a loud moan, and I felt her pussy constrict around my shaft as her womanly juices washed over my cock.

She yelled out, "Oh yes Edward, fuck me hard, I'm cumming!!"

As her orgasm subsided, she quickly sat up and wrapped her arms around my neck and her legs around my waist. With my cock still working its magic inside her, I quickly grabbed her ass cheeks in my hands and started to work her body up and down. I was really pounding her onto my cock as I squeezed her firm ass cheeks in my hands. We both moaned together as our pleasure increased and our climaxes neared. I started to feel her body tease up, her internal muscles started to clamp down on me, and her moans increased. She then started to shake as her orgasm overwhelmed her.

She screamed out, "Oh Fuck Edward, that feels so good. Don't stop!"

As I continued to thrust deep into her, she had a series of quick and intense orgasms, each bathing my manhood in her sweet nectar.

After her orgasms subsided, I felt my balls start to tighten and I told her, "Oh Shit. Bella, you feel so good."

She then quickly said, "Edward, I want you to cum down my throat!"

I quickly lowered her to the floor and she dropped to her knees and quickly removed the condom. With one quick thrust, I was completely inside her mouth and my climax overtook me, as my manhood spasmed and twitched, I shot stream after stream of cum deep into her throat. After my orgasm subsided, Bella proceeded to lick her own juices off my shaft and balls.

When she was finished, she rose to her feet and I quickly grabbed her by the waist and sat her back up on the table.

She looked at me and said, "What are you doing Edward?"

I replied, "Your delicates are pressed but now they need folded." With that said I quickly dove between her thighs and lapped up every drop of her sweet nectar.

When we finished, we quickly got dressed again and as I unlocked the door, one of the maids walked in.

I looked at the maid and asked, "We were looking for the laundry service, is that here or somewhere else?"

The maid replied, "You can just leave whatever you need laundered in the bag in your room and we will pick it up for you."

I replied, "Ok, thank you."

As we headed for the door, I quickly grabbed my camera off the pile of sheets.

While we walked back to the reception, Bella turned to me and said, "Remember, not a word."

I replied, "Same goes for you!"

As we neared the reception, Bella said, "You go in first, I need to check my hair really quick," as she ducked into the bathroom.

When I finally made my way over to Jasper and Alice, Jasper asked, "What happened to you, I thought you just needed to grab your camera?"

I replied, "Well, when I got to the room, I realized I had left it down in the car. Then finding the car was a challenge in itself."

Just then Bella walks up and said, "Sorry Alice, but I had to go and fix my hair, the sea breeze did a number to it."

Jokingly I said, "I swear, you girls have so many problems with your hair and wind."

She quickly snapped back, "Well Edward, maybe it was not the sea breeze after all, you know since you are so full of hot air, and always running your mouth."

Alice quickly said, "Now you two, cool your jets!"

I replied, "I'm sorry you two, after all Bella, it is Jasper and Alice's day."

Bella replied, "I'm sorry you guys, its just that I haven't got much sleep in the past few days."

Then we all made our way to the dinner table and took our seats as the staff passed out champagne. Once everyone was seated and the champagne was passed out, I stood and proceeded with my toast.

As I clanked my knife against my glass, I said, "May I have everyone's attention. I would like to share a few thoughts and memories about the bride and groom. First thing, Congratulations you guys. I have known Jasper for most of my life, he was always been there for me no matter what, through thick and thin, he has always been like the brother that I never had. Through the good times and the bad, we have always had each others' backs. I know Jasper like the back of my hand and when Alice first came into Jasper's life, she lit up his eyes. The two of them had chemistry since day one. And Alice, I have gotten to know over the past five years, is the sweetest and most kind person that I have ever had the pleasure of meeting. If you ever needed someone to talk to, Alice always was there to listen, no matter what the problem was. If there was ever a match made in heaven, it would be Jasper and Alice. So here's to Jasper and Alice, may your love last forever."

After my toast was over, Bella rose and began her toast by saying,

"That was beautiful Edward, I to have a few memories to share. As most of you know, Alice and I have known each other all our lives, from our first play date that our moms arranged, to our first days of school, even to our first boyfriends. Alice was always there for me, no matter how much of a pain in the neck I was, she always was there like a big sister and she would always put me in my place no matter the problem. She has always known how to bring order out of chaos. When Alice first met Jasper, I was a little jealous, but once I got to know him, I realized that Jasper just completed Alice. They have been the perfect couple and I know that their bond will keep them together till death due them part. So, to Jasper and Alice, may the bonds of love bring you much joy."

After the toasts were over, everyone settled down to enjoy the meal and the company. Since the ceremony was in the morning, the reception meal was more like a lunch menu. There was a choice of chicken, steak, or mahi-mahi, served with steamed vegetables, a salad, some fresh baked bread, and a fruit salad. To drink was champagne, a festive fruit cocktail, or any other drink from the fully stocked bar.

After the meal was over and the party really started, I realized that my time was running short before I had to leave, and head back for work later the next day. _Thank god I can work from home tomorrow!_

I made my way over to Jasper and said, "Hey Jasper, Congratulations! Hey, I'm going to head up to the room and pack, the rent-a-car place is going to drop off my car at 4:00. I'm going to get ready to drive back, I have work tomorrow."

Alice replied, "Well, come back down before you leave, ok, we really want to say good-by and get a few more pictures."

I went back to my room and changed out of my tux and into some casual clothes, packed up my things, and headed to the lobby. I dropped off my luggage at the front desk for them to hold until my car arrived. I then made my way back to the reception. After a few more pictures with the bride and groom and the rest of the wedding party, I glanced at my watch and it was 15 minutes till 4:00. I gave Jasper and Alice one last hug and said, "Well guys, Congratulations. I hope you two love-birds have fun on your honeymoon. Don't do anything I wouldn't do, and if you do, then name it after me, ok."

They both chuckled and said, "Ok Edward, you drive safe and don't work to hard ok."

I made my way to the front desk to retrieve my luggage and car keys. I heard Jasper and Alice call out my name. When I turned around, Jasper said, "Hey Edward, could you do Alice and I the biggest favor?"

I looked at Alice and she had this weird look on her face.

"What's up?"

Just as Alice was about to speak, Bella showed up, dragging her luggage behind her.

Alice said, "Edward, would you please do me the biggest favor. Bella's father is not feeling well and she has to get back to run his office for him. She can't catch a flight out until the day after tomorrow, and she can't rent a car because she let her driver license expire. We were going to put her on the bus, but she refused that idea, saying that rapists and murderers ride the bus. We figured that since you were heading that way, maybe you could drop her off. Please, Pretty Please."

Jasper quickly blurted out, "Edward, I'm begging you, please do us this favor."

I replied, "Ok, I will do this for you guys, just because I love you two and I know that you would do the same for me, BUT" I said in a louder voice, "She is going to have to behave herself or it's the bus."

Before Bella could say anything, Alice quickly covered her mouth and replied, "She promises to be nice, right Bella."

Bella shook her head and as Alice removed her hand.

"Ok Edward, I'll play nice if you can too. After all, I don't have any other options."

Jasper gave me this look as if he were telling me to bite my tongue.

I replied, "Ok Bella, I can try to be civilized as long as you can, just for Jasper and Alice's sake."

Jasper then helped me get our luggage into the car and said, "I'm truly sorry Edward, it was just a last minute thing."

I replied, "It's ok, you go and enjoy Alice on your honeymoon. I am sure that Bella will pass out quickly. After all, she did say she was not sleeping well and it looked like she had a few drinks at the reception. Maybe one was a night cap."

Jasper chuckled, "For your sake, I hope so!"

Alice helped Bella in the car and then came over and gave me a big hug and said, "Thank you Edward, we owe you one after this, I just hope that she is not to much of a pain in the ass to you."

I replied, "It's ok, we will get along or I will just put her on a bus. I'm just joking, it will be fine. You two just go enjoy your honeymoon and don't worry about us, after all we are adults."

As I got into the car, Bella and I did not say a word to each other. We turned to Jasper and Alice and waved as we started out of the parking lot.

When we were out of view of the hotel, Bella quickly turned to me and said, "Do you think that anyone suspects what we have done?"

I turned to her with a smile on my face and winked at her as I replied, "Nope, not a fucking clue!"

"Good," she said, "This is so much fun, just to be so spontaneous and daring."

I replied, "Well Bella, after four years of pretending to hate each others guts and hooking up every chance we get. I think our cover is foil-proof. Besides the risk of getting caught is just so damn exciting and you are just too fucking hot to resist."

As a grin appeared on her face, Bella replied, "No Edward, you are the one that is irresistible. Every time I think of you, I almost soak a pair of panties."

I chuckled and said, "Well maybe you could show me how wet your panties are right now!"

She replied, "Well Edward, that might be hard for me to show you my panties right now, because they are in my luggage in the trunk."

I said with a grin, "Well, you know it will be getting dark soon and we might have to stop for the night and get some rest, after all, I don't need to go back to work for another three days."

Bella replied, "Yah, and dad is having my little brother watch the office while he takes my mom on vacation, so it looks like we both have some free time on our hands."

I replied, "You know, we could not have planned this any better! Thank god for text messaging!"

She replied, "That's no shit! Vibrate on the cell-phone too, there were a few close calls."

We drove back to our hometown and didn't leave my place for three days.

A/N Please leave him a review, he is so cute when he blushes. Review=Blush. He just wants to please you ladies in FF land leave him some love!!!


End file.
